Cocktail
by Marion91
Summary: Akabane s'intéresse étrangement au Beast Master... qui est attaqué par de curieux personnages. Chapitre VIII : la fin du commencement, en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Série : Get Backers

Auteur : Marion

Genre : Yaoï, Shonen Ai, OOC

Couple : AkaShi (powaaa !)

Disclamer : Aaaaaaabsolument persoooooooooooonne !

Note 1 : euh... je rentrai de Bretagne, j'étais en manque, j'ai failli partir en lemon dès le début, alors soyez indugents "' (et pis je n'ai pas été bétalecturée, alors ne vous étonnez pas des fautes d'orthographes)

Note 2: Alors, comme certains le savent toutes mes fics sont OOC, de plus, dans celle-ci, les personnages de Shido et Akabane ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais ça va venir

_**

* * *

**_

Coktail

Malgré le vacarne incessant qui règnait en maître dans ce lieu, une voix s'éleva parmi la foule de jeunes déchaînés.

"Pourquoi avons-nous accepté ce jop !" Ralla Mido Ban.

"Oh, allé Ban, profite de la musique au moins !"

"Parle pour toi Emishi ! Entre le blondinet qui laisse entrer tout le monde et l'autre singe..."

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le singe ! Grr..." Eclata Shido.

Effectivement, l'homme singe venait d'arriver près de Mido, planté sous le podium d'Emishi. Le Joker au Sand Frais était heureux de sa position : derrière les platines. Ginji, lui, se trouvait à l'entrée du club, sa gentillesse înnée ayant pris le dessus, il laissait passer toutes les personnes qui lui semblaient sympathiques, ainsi la boîte était bondée, rendant la surveillance un peu plus difficile. Ban et Shido avait été engagés comme videurs. L'homme au Jagan surveillait la boîte entière à la recherche d'informations utiles à leur travail, pendant que son compère Maître des Bêtes ne devait être attentif qu'aux mouvements de leur suspect.

Soudain, la voix du patron de la discotèque, qui se trouvait être leur client, retentit avec puissance. Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'apprécier la sympathie à l'égard d'autrui dans le travail de Ginji, et demandait donc à Ban de le remplacer. Celui-ci en était ravi, espérant exercer avec sadisme ce poste depuis le début de la soirée. Il se retrouva donc à l'entrée, ne laissant passer que les jolies filles ou ceux qui mettaient la main au porte-monnaie, avec une somme conséquente, bien entendu.

**§§§**

Une heure plus tard, soit vers minuit et quelques, il ne s'était toujours rien produit. L'homme soupsonné, assis dans un canapé aux formes arrondie, de couleur pourpre, près d'un cube où se déhanchait une jeune fille, non loin des trois autres cubes, n'avait pas bougé, personne n'était venu à sa rencontre et il se contentait de regarder d'un oeil gourmand le spectacle des filles aux cubes. La situation n'évolutant pas, Shido et Ginji prirent une petite pose et s'accoudèrent au bar pendant qu'Emishi insitait fortement les gens à se déchaîner davantage sur la piste de danse. Ils furent plus que surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Ban, un verre et un torchon à la main. Devant le fou rire si peu contentu du Beast Master et l'incompréhension de son partenaire, il se décida à leur avouer qu'on l'avait installer derrière le bar, le jugeant trop cassant et impitoyable dans la sélection des clients de cette boîte. Le rire du Maître des Bêtes s'emplifia tellement face à cette confession qu'il se prit le torchon en pleine figure, Ginji pouffant sur le tabouret voisin. Malgré s'être calmé, il ne pu cacher son regard amusé lorsqu'il fixa Ban en lui demandant s'il avait trouvé des infos intéressantes.

"A vrai dire non." pesta-t-il.

"C'est vrai Ban-chan ? Tu n'as rien appris au sujet du gros monsieur ?"

"Non... Mais je sens un truc pas clair, en plus, dans l'atmosphère, une présence... dangereuse..."

"Quelqu'un a trop bu ?" demanda innocemment le blond.

"Baka Ginji ! Je parle de quelque chose de... de DAN-GE-REUX ! Qui pourrait sûrement compromettre la mission, si jamais ça ne tourne pas en notre faveur vis à vis de ce... truc."

"Je confirme, approuva Shido. Je sens souvent un regard posé sr moi, qui suit le moindre de mes mouvements, sans savoir d'où ça vient... c'est assez pesant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Tout deux lui firent un signe de tête négatif. Mais alors, pourquoi lui seul ressentait-il cela ? Mystère...

"Cela m'embêtre de le dire, mais, reste sur tes gardes, Fuyuki."

"Baaaaaaan-chaaaaaaan ! Tu te soucie même du sors des autres ! Kawaii ! Eeeeeeeeeh ça me fait tellement plaisir !" u

"Pas du tout Ginji ! Oi ! Je ne veux pas que s'il lui arrive un truc quelconque ça nous pénalise dans notre mission, et qu'on loupe cette récupération à cause de lui ! Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu ! Et on en a besoin Ginji !" °

"Bon, au boulot." coupa Shido.

Emishi, qui avait tout entendu de cette merveilleuse conversation grâce au micro relié à son casque que portait Ban, changea de disque pour mettre un slow, histoire de rassembler le maximum de gens au centre de la pièce, permettant ainsi de sonder les recoins plutôt sombres jadis remplis de jeunes gens, un verre à la main. Durant cette chanson douce et sensuelle, un message de Mido lui parvint, lui disant qu'il avait, à son plus grand étonnement, reconnu Akabane Kurodo loin de la masse d'amoureux transis qui dansait lentement. Il retira son casque, regarda Ban qui lui faisait signe de changer de chanson pour tenter une approche. Malheureusement, quand le pseudo DJ mis le Cd d'un certain groupe de métal, l'homme au Jagan avait perdu sa proie. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et Mido vit arriver un Ginji terrifié. Apparemment, lui aussi avait aperçu la sombre silhouette du tueur dans la foule. En effet, il l'avait vu se faufiler entre les danseurs, sans jamais rien troubler, puis il avait mystérieusement disparu. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que le maître des animaux à mettre au courant de la présence du psychopathe. Cependant, lorsqu'ils parcourèrent chacun la salle des yeux, ils ne le trouvèrent nul part, Jackal non plus.

Le descendant des Maryudos faisait un tour du côté des toilettes, non seulement parce qu'une migraine tiraillait son crâne à l'en faire éclater à cette heure de la matinée à cause de la musique assouridissante qui résonnait dans le bâtiment tout entier, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié si un quelconque indice s'y trouvait. L'endroit était désert. Il se rafraîchit quelque peu le visage afin de se ressaisir, un léger vertige lui ayant fait tourner la tête quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, il fut stupéfié de voir une autre personne se refléter dans la glace, derrière lui. Celle-ci s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, quelques mèches de cheveux couleur ébène empêchait de distinguer clairement son visage pâle. Cette sombre personne denia enfin lever un peu la tête pour dévoiler ses traits fins et ses yeux violets.

"Jackal !" souffla-t-il en se retournant pour s'appuyer davantage contre le lavabo de marbre noir.

"Shido-kun, quel plaisir de te voir." répondit courtoisement l'intéressé d'une voix qui fit frissonner l'autre.

"Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je travail voyons ! Comme s'il était plaisant de venir dans un tel endroit sans y être accompagné..."

Ils furent intérompus un court moment par un petit homme au crâne dégarni qui vint faire sa petite affaire pour repartir sitôt celle-ci terminée, entendant l'intro d'une chanson qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement _la danse d'Hélène... "Je mets le doigt devant, je mets le doigts derrière, je fais de tout petits ronds..." XD Comment ça je me tape des vieux tripes ! u . _

"Je disais donc, je dois livrer ceci à mon client." repris-t-il en sortant une petite boîte vert-émeraude qui refermait en elle une chevalière d'argent posée sur du velour noir, sur laquelle étaient gravés d'étranges symboles.

"C'est la clé qui a été volée à NOTRE client !"

"Vraiment... amusant."

Le sourire du livreur s'élargit un peu plus encore lorsque Shido se présipita sur lui et tenta de lui sauter dessus afin de récupérer le précieux anneaux de métal gris. D'ailleurs, le Beast Master se retrouva vite collé à la paroi de faillance froide et blanche, les mains dans le dos, un scalpel sous la gorge. Immobilisé, il ne pouvait riposter, pas même quand le transporteur vint lui sussurer à l'oreille.

"Quelle imprudence, Shido-kun. Me sous-estimerais-tu en pensant me dérober ce bien si facilement ? J'en suis profondément peiné, déçu même. Ce job est si divertissant, laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu avant de rendre ceci mon client.

"Certainement pas ! " s'écriat-il en tentant vainement de se dégager. C'est alors qu'il senti le corps de l'autre collé au sien, l'empêchant à nouveau de bouger, lui laissant une drôle de sensation au ventre.

"Attention, c'est dangereux tu sais, de si brusques mouvements... Il serait bien dommage que ton sang recouvre le mur par un geste maladroit de ma part, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Le maître des animaux senti le froid de la lame de céramique contre sa gorge, mais sans vraiment le couper. Akabane appuyait légèrement avec la face plane de son scalpel, jugeant inutile de verser un sang précieux, malgré sa soif grandissante. Il relâcha la pression sur le corps de Shido pour enfin s'écarter. Le sourire aux lèvres, il pensait partir tranquillement rejoindre son client. Mais, une main lui enserra le poignet et le fit se retourner.

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça !"

Mais une fois encore, il se retrouva piégé dos au mur en un rapide mouvement du transporteur. Il ne souriait plus, il n'avait plus envie de jouer, ce qui surpris Shido. Un coude sur le torse et quatre couteaux lui frôlant le visage, celui-ci resta stoïque malgré tout, mais la lueur d'étonnement qui éclairait ses yeux trahissait son état : impuissant.

"Un geste et je te tue, Beast Master." déclara le psychopathe le plus sérieusement du monde.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, vala une nouvelle fic, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir les avis des gens lecteurs qui auront bien voulu la lire, et qui désirerait peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors, review please ? (bouton en bas à gauche > ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteure :** Marion

**Genre :** Dramatique, OOC TOTAL !

**Couple :** Là il n'y en a pas "'

**Disclamer :** Un jour je les aurai u 

**Note :** C'est court et mal écrit TTTT mais LISEZ-LE ! s'il vous plaît

_**Cocktail**_

**Chapitre n°1 : _Remonté en surface_**

_Première partie du plan de récupération : échec..._

Non seulement leur suspect leur avait échappé, Kurodo avait réussi son coup, mais le client était très, très mécontent du service des Get Backers. S'il n'avait pas croisé Akabane dans les toilettes, s'il ne s'était pas fait grossièrement piégé, si seulement il avait pu le rattraper lorsque Ginji était venu à sa rescousse... si... Avec des "si" ils auraient franchie la première étape et n'auraient pas eu à tout recommencer sous la menace de non-paiement de la part du propriétaire du club.

Cependant, la soirée n'étantpas terminée, Emishi profitait de son rôle de DJ pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, pendant que Ban et Ginji était affalés sur l'un des canapés, et Shido accoudé au bar en sirotant un cocktail. Il semblait distret. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Son verre fini il en demanda un autre ; il réfléchissait. Le comportement du néanmois célébre Akabane Kurodo le laissait perplexe. Pour sûr que son attitude collait à son personne de Docteur Jackal, jusqu'à ce que les plus intimidés le trouve démoniaque. Il était vrai que quelqu'un qui extirpait des armes tranchantes de son propre corps n'était pas tellement commun, mais de là à trouver en lui un démon... A près tout, lui parlait bien aux animaux, Ginji produisait de l'électricité comme une anguille, Mido pouvait créer des rêves tout aussi horribles que merveilleux et Emishi était un maître dans l'art de maner le fouet. Ils possèdaient tous en eux un "pouvoir" spécial qui les distingait... Mais encore plus que le comportement ou l'attidude de Jackal, Shido n'arrivait pas à le cerner complètement.

C'était vrai. Le transporteur avait une manière toute particulière de se divertir. Mais même dans cela, le Maître des Bêtes restait suspicieux. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Peut-être son ignorence. Oui, il le trouvait ignorent ; ignorent face aux plaisirs de la vie, à l'attrait que pouvait avoir l'amitié, l'amour, une famille... Tout était possible, mais avait-il seulement connu ces choses ? N'avait-il donc aucun coeur ? Ne ressentait-il plus rien, aucune émotion à par la contrariété ou le plaisir de jouer ? Son personnage avait-il pris le dessus sur la personne, trop ancrer en lui pour s'en défaire ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte... Peut-être était-il seul, terriblement seul, tout comme il le fut lui-même...

Au fil des verres qu'il buvait, Shido se remémorait les passages de sa vie où la solitude l'avait blessé, meurtri. L'alcool aidant, sa mémoire se fit plus claire. Il se souvint du dernier jour où il vit ses parents, ses oncles et tantes, sa famille : tout le clan Fuyuki, dont il était désormais le seul et unique survivant.

**§§§ Flash Back §§§**

Shido, Fuyuki Shido devait avoir environ onze ou douze ans. Il était encore si jeune, innocent... Il vivait avec toute sa famille, ou plutôt les Maryudos en entier, réunis au fin fond de la forêt, dans une très grande demeure japonaise traditionnelle. Chaque branche du clan était répartie dans les différentes 'baraques' qui constituaient ce manoir. Mais comment un tel édifice avait-il pu attérir au beau milieu de la faune et la flore. Une fois de plus le petit Shido voulait sortir, aller voir la ville, les citadins. Ce souhait ne put être exaucé, sa mère s'étant formellement opposée à cette idée. Ceci déclencha à nouveau une dispute, la dernière.

"Shido-chan... Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas quitter la forêt !

Mais je veux voir d'autres personnes que les membres de notre famille ! 

Tiens-toi tranquil s'il te plaît _elle rajustait ses vêtements avec précaution, son fils ayant résolument refusé de porter son kimono traditionnel_. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de telles sorties sans que celles-ci ne soient soigneusement organisées. Nous ne sommes pas exactement des humains commes les autres, les animaux...

Mais nous sommes tout de même humain ! Et les humains sont des animaux eux aussi ! Nous contrôlons les animaux, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas nous intégrer avec les gens qui vivent en ville ? Nous sommes tout aussi civilisés qu'eux !

Tu ne comprends pas, Shido-chan. Cela les effrait, ils ont peur de ce don.

Mais qu'y-a-t-il d'effrayant dans le fait de comprendre les animaux ? Au contraire, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Et bien, ils ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de choses.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas mal...

Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais pour eux, communiquer, appeler et se sevir des animaux n'est pas... "normal". Ils envisagent à peine le fait que ce genre de choses puisse exister.

Mais ils ne sont pas méchants et nous non plus, alors pourquoi nous rejeteraient-ils ?

Parce que nous sommes un peu différents _s'occupe maintenant de ses cheveux_. Ils n'acceptent pas forcément cette différence.

... Alors pourquoi Papa peut-il y aller lui ?

Il sait le cacher correctement.

Moi aussi, je peux y aller !

Shido-chan, c'est non."

**_- _****_VLAN ! -_**

La porte s'était violemment refermée dans un claquement sonore et des bruits de pas résonnèrent précipitement dans le couloir. Shido s'était enfui en courant aussi vite que possible. Une promenade dans les bois le calemera, pensat sa mère après un long soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être impulsif parfois !

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dispute et le petit Fuyuki était à présent serein. Oui, un jour il irait seul en ville. Fatigué par tant de marche à travers le domaine des Maryudos., il s'assit contre un arbre, en s'apercevant qu'un inconnu s'y était lui aussi adossé. Il portait un large kimono assez sombre, dans les teintes brunes et vertes, comme s'il pratiquait l'Iaidô, d'ailleurs, il possèdait un katana. Son étuit se situait à sa taille, attaché à sa ceinture. Il était simplement décoré, mais parraissait noble. Que faisait une personne telle que lui dans cet endroit, s'entraînait-il ? Si oui, pourquoi sur les terres de sa famille. Le brun en était là de ses réflexionsqu'un toussottement les intérompit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il dévisageait ouvertement ce visage anguleux au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtain, qui tombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules.

"Oh ! E... Excuez-moi !"

N'obtenant nulle autre réponse qu'un regard innexpressif, il décidat de s'assoir en face de cet homme, dans l'herbe tendre qui semblait encourager le repos.

"Bonjour...

Bonjour.

Eto...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Un gamin peut-il se permettre de parler avec autant d'insolence envers son aîné ?

Eh ! Je ne suis ni un gamin ni insolent ! Je suis... je... _se ravise_ je me promène ici depuis longtemps... c'est tout !

A en juger par l'état de tes vêtements, ta balade a dû durer assez longtemps.

Pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les gamins insolents, je constate les faits. Mais tes parents, eux, vont probablement s'inquiéter.

Ils ont l'habitude "'.

Ce n'est pas prudent.

Ce n'est qu'une promenade !

Etonnant, malgré la fatigue qu'a causé cette longue marche, tu restes énergique _soupire_. Si seulement mon fils pouvait montrer un tel entrain...

Vous avez un fils !

Oui, il doit être un tout petit peu plus vieux que toi, gamin.

Arrêtez de m'appeler "gamin" ! Il est triste ?

Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas encore totalement remis de la perte de sa mère.

Oh... Je suis désolé.

Il lui ressemble énormément, ça ne l'aide pas ; il est devenu encore plus introverti qu'auparavant... comme s'il ne l'était pas assez !

Vous... Vous devriez l'aider.

Impossible."

Un lourd silence s'installa, si bien que Shido baissa la tête, gêné. En abaissant son regard, il remarqua une goutte de liquide carmin couler le long du manche du sabre pour enfin choir dans l'herbe, qu'elle colora quelques peu.

"Ce... C'est quoi cette arme ?" dit-il en pointant la dite arme du doigt.

"Oh. Mon outil de travail" répondit son porteur, un rictus ironique sur les lèvres.

"Eh !

Bien, je dois partir. Rentre vite chez toi, il ne fait pas bon traîner ici.

Eh ! Mais... !"

Il lui était inutile de l'appeler davantage, l'homme ayant déjà disparu.

"Drôle de type, lui aussi à l'air triste..."

Ainsi Shido suivit le conseil de cette étrange personne et rentra pressement chez lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour se retrouver devant la frande porte en bois du manoir. Bizarrement, celle-ci était entre-baillée, chose qui n'était pas censée être. Il trouva cela anormale, mais décidat tout de même de franchir l'obstacle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à sa maison ; personne n'était dehors malgré le beau temps de cet instant, tout semblait être dépourvu de vie. Il passa la porte coulissante et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Shido avança lentement, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Sa mère était étendue là de tout son long, le regard vide, une longue entaille barrant le buste entier. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de ce cadavre gisant dans une marre écarlate.

"Ma... man..."

Un sanglot lui nouant la gorge, il s'agenouilla à côté de ce corp inerte, pour refermer ses paupières. Une fois celles-ci closent, deux larmes coulèrent sans bruit, roulant avec lenteur sur les joues de cette mâchoir crispée, y creusant des sillons étincelant. En silence, il dettacha le bandeau que portait celle qu'il appellait "maman" et le serra si fort dans ses mains que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il eut crié sa rage et son désespoir si seulement un son avait dénié sortir de sa gorge, mais cette macabre scène le rendait totalement muet. Un tel spectacle était trop violent pour un enfant. La mort à cet âge faisait un peu peur mais provoquait un manque et une incompréhension énorme. Le brun se releva, toujours dans un mutisme inébranlable, regardant avec dégoût les corps de son père et de son cousin qui se trouvaient non loin, eux aussi frappés d'un coup mortel. Il fit le tour de chaque maison de la demeure, ni trouvant que des être à la peau bleue et froide. Qui avait bien pu commettre un tel forfait, comment avait-on pu faire un massacre aussi cruel dont-il était à présent le seul "survivant". Tous avaient été tués, toute sa famille décimée en un après-midi. S'il ne s'était pas enfui après sa dispute avec sa mère, peut-être les aurait-il défendu avec argne ; ou peut-être serait-il mort avec eux, mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu à se retrouver tout seul.

Il ressortit dans la court, le bandeau toujours prisonnier de sa poigne, qui se relâcha lorsque quelques gouttes tombées du ciel vinrent mouiller son visage. Le ciel pleurait pour lui. Il laissa ces douloureuses larmes couler, froides et salées. Il mit le morceaux de tissu autour de sa tête : il symboliserait désormais son abandon et sa solitude. La solitude ! Combien de fois l'avait-il désiré ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait pleinement... Il siffla une fois, appelant les animaux à quitter cet endroit où un voile de mort planait comme un vautour affamé au dessus du domaine, et à l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie qui commençait sombrement...

**§§§ Flash Back §§§**

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, à siroter un cocktail en temps que récupérateur "professionnel". L'alcool aidant, ses mauvais souvenir impossibles à oublier refaisait surface. Toujours la même image, celle de sa mère étendue, diaphane, glacée... Et puis cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais revu, ce père qui s'inquiétait pour son fils... Etait-il possible qu'il soit un meurtrier ? Le katana, le sang qui en tomba, sa présence dans les bois... Tous les Maryudos morts de la main d'un seul homme ? Qui était-il, il ne l'avait jamais su, et ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, mais se trouvait chanceux de ne pas lui avoir révélé le sien. Cependant, s'il avait posé une question aussi simple que "Quel est votre nom ?" ou "Comment vous appelez-vous ?", il n'aurait pas passé huit ans de sa vie au Mugenjo à se demander "Qui ? Pourquoi ?" en se sentant inutil et ignorant. Il soupira.

"Eh ! Beast Master, ça va pas ?" demanda Ban en s'asseyant à sa droite.

"Hn ?" répondit l'intéressé en levant les yeux de son verre presque vide et regarder son interlocuteur d'un oeil fatigué.

"Je répète pour le sourd et mal-entendant : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Alors c'est vrai, tu t'intéresse donc vraiment à autrui. Stupéfiant.

Tss ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça ! Ginji ! On part !

Tch..."

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais le club s'était peu à peu vidé, il était 6h30 du matin. Lui aussi se leva et quitta cet endroit qu'il trouvait à présent sordide. Ban et Ginji repartir de leur côté dans leur Coccinelle, Emishi prit le chemin du Mugenjo qu'on pouvait distinguer d'ici, avec les magnifiques lueurs de l'aube qui le rendaient semblable à quelque chose de paisible. Quand il ne vit pas le Joker, il dénira entamé sa route, en direction du domicile d'une certaine violoniste qui l'hébergeait. Il ne restait de la nuit d'encre qu'il avait précédemment vu, le ciel ayant pris les teintes qui émanaient du soleil levant, lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure de la jeune fille. Il espérait que celle-ci n'était point encore réveillée, il ne souhaitait voir quiconque se trouvait ici.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Marion (vi c'est moi X3)

**Série : **Get Backers

**Genre : **Shônen Ai

**Couple(s) : **Akabane x Shido (bien que le moment n'est pas encore venu de les mettre « sérieusement » ensemble ;p)

**Disclamer : **Mary est à moi X3, ok… bref apparition, très très bref même, mais c'est ma mienne ! XD

**Note I:** Préventions, niaiserie pas possible à un moment, mais sachez que j'ai extrêmement peiné pour écrire ce passage. Tant de niaiserie et de guimauve en quelques lignes ! J'ai honte.

**Note II : **Je m'excuse du peu de longueur de ce chapitre, j'espère que le suivant sera mieux.

**Note III : **Ah aussi, j'ai énormément de mal avec la ponctuation sur alors des fois il ne faut pas s'étonner des diverses bizarreries de ce texte... Gomen ! Vu que le site ne m'accepte pas les astérisques, les "actions" des personnages seront en italique, entre paranthèses (vous comprendrez en lisant).

* * *

**_Cocktail_**

**Chapitre n°2 :_ Répis_**

_POV Shido_

Pff… Encore trois jours. Aujourd'hui, dans un élan de bonté, Heaven nous accorde un jour de congé… En gros elle n'a rien trouvé. Bah, je ne suis pas encore couché qu'il fait déjà jour, c'est bien.

_Tutututututututututututut_

Fichu portable.

« Allo ? Ah… Heaven… La mission ? Loupée. Oui j'ai bien dit loupée, ne crie pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ? Quoi demain ? Une récupération en solo, ben voyons rien que ça… Oui, oui je le ferais. Compris. Je raccroche. »

J'espère qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à me dire… Tant pis. Uwa ! J'ai sommeil… Bon… Mon lit, où est-il ?

BAM

Là v.v.

Tiens, ils ont changé les draps, ils sont plus doux que d'habitude. J'espère que je n'ai réveillé personne, surtout pas Madoka sinon je ne serai pas près de dormir. C'est agréable le silence au sortir d'une boîte de nuit, c'est apaisant pour les neurones… Mes amis sont encore plongés dans les bras de Morphée, les chanceux ! Je n'entends vraiment rien, pas le moindre bruit, pas de domestique asseyant de se faire discrète parce qu'elle vient de fricoter avec un autre… Tout est merveilleusement calme…

C'est bête ; cette atmosphère me rappelle la présence de Jackal, la peur et le danger en moins. C'est dingue ce que l'on peut ressentir quand il vous chope par derrière et qu'il murmure quelque chose comme une mort prochaine au moindre geste… Il est bizarre, tout de même. Comment ce fait-il qu'une telle aura de mort puisse émaner d'un seul homme avec tant d'intensité ? Surtout qu'elle s'amplifie dès qu'il sort une arme, de son corps je crois. Vraiment, cette personne est bien étrange.

Eh ? Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Shido, dors. Dors j'ai dit !

Pas moyen. J'ai bau me retourner, changer de position ou autre, c'est impossible, pas avec lui dans la tête. Je vais compter les moutons…

Un.

Deux.

Trois…

Cinquante quatre…

Quatre-vingt cinq…

Minute ! Pourquoi il est noir celui-là ? Bah, ce n'est qu'un mouton. Mais un mouton noir, comme un certain psychopathe. Un homme tout en noir très fatigué : Akabane Kuro…do…

endormi

**§§§§**

« Shido-san ? Je peux entrer ?

"Hn…

"Shido-san ?

"Hmpf _(dans le pâté)_ Vas-y…

"Tu es rentré tard ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

_Tant mieux…_

« Oui, la récupération a pris plus de temps que prévu.

"Et ça s'est bien passé ?

"Echec total.

"Eh ?

"Oui, on s'est fait coiffé au poteau rose par le Dr Jackal ! sert les points S'il n'était pas intervenu je…

"Il t'a fait du mal ?

"Non… Non non. C'était lui le livreur de l'objet à récupérer, et à cause de moi… on a échoué !

"Shido-san…

"Il m'a épargné, puis j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment me le planter son scalpel ! J'ai dû l'énerver, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

"Shido-san ! Il a essayé de te tuer ! »

_Oups… Note à moi-même : me taire à propos de ce genre de chose. _

« Oui. Enfin non ! Non ! Ne te soucis de rien, je suis intacte !

"Mais…

"Tu t'inquiètes bien trop pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

"Shido-san… Tu es important pour moi !

"Eh ? ôo

"Euh… Je…_ (rougit fortement)_ Shido-san est très important. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans…

"Tu es vraiment gentille.

"Ah ? _(plus embarrassée que jamais)_

"J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi _(l'aveugle rougis de plus belle)_ et je te protègerai comme un frère protège sa sœur. _Elle me rappelle ma cousine Mary…._ Tu fais tant de choses pour moi ! Je t'en remercie sincèrement.

"Shi… Shido-san !

"Bien, je vais manger quelque chose.

"Oui. »

Le Maître des Bêtes s'en alla donc à la recherche de nourriture dans la demeure de la violoniste, laissant celle-ci dans le désarrois le plus total.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre d'écrit, et encore quelques autres à venir : ) (ne me demandez pas combien, je n'en sais rien). Je remercie Fennel-chan, Machan et Nee-chan pour les reviews, MERCI ! ça me fait très plaisir de voir que l'on lit ce que j'écris, vu la qualité... merci ) 

Une tite review ? (en bas à gauche **>u **)


	4. Chapter 4

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteure :** Marion91

**Genre :** Dramatique, OOC TOTAL !

**Couple :** Nee, ça commence à se tisser !

**Disclamer :** Un jour je les aurai…

**Note : **Hm... Que dire ? Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, le psychopathe n'est plus vraiment... lui-même : )

_**Cocktail**_

**Chapitre n°3 : _Gymnopédie_**

Dans la rue, une petite fille chantait...

_**Si seulement**_

_**J'avais pu prévoir,**_

_**Ce sentiment**_

_**Pourtant dérisoire. **_

_**Pour oublier **_

_**Et ne plus souffrir,**_

_**Me faire aimer**_

_**Pour ensuite mourir.**_

_**Peut-être qu'un jour**_

_**Je m'le pardonnerai,**_

_**Et pour toujours**_

_**Je reposerai en paix…**_

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit alors que le Maître des Bêtes parcourrait encore la ville d'un pas calme et plutôt las. La traverser toute entière pour ne pas se faire repérer, afin de récupérer le pendentif de cette vieille femme... Il était seul pour cette mission. Au moins, cela le soulageait, il pensait ne pas la louper une fois de plus ; l'échec précédent était cuisant. Le pendentif en question avait été dérobé il y a quelques jours déjà par, comme le supposait cette femme, son mari duquel elle était désormais séparée. Apparemment, son mari le lui avait volé car il semblait cacher quelque chose qui pourait nuir à ça carrière... Hevn n'en avait pas dit plus. Il devait juste récupérer le pendatif, la femme n'avait pas précisé si elle voulait aussi son contenu.

Le Beast Master s'était donc rendu à pied à la demeure du "voleur". Il espérait faire ça vite et bien, histoire de ne pas se coltiner une blonde furieuse à forte poitrine... Arrivé à la résidance, passer le mur d'enceinte et échapper au peu de gardes qu'il y avait, ne fut que trop facil, quelques corbeaux distrayant les hommes. Une fois entré, il sortit le petit plan de la maison qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Apparemment il devait aller dans une pièce située à l'étage et repartir par la porte de derrière, au rez-de-chaussé. Vraiment, dans cette mission, les difficultés étaient absentes, ainsi que le propriétaire.

En quelques minutes, il se trouvait dans l'espèce de bureau dans lequel trônait une vitrine où était exposé le fameux pendentif. Zoomorphie du chat ; peu de sécurités.

L'objet en main, il sorti et le rangea dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Parcourrant le long couloir des yeux, il trouva la sortie de secours qui menait directement vers les buanderies du rez-de-chaussé. Discrêtement, il y entra. Une fois la porte close et quelques marches plus tard, il entendit un bruit trouver éccho dans cet escalier en colimasson. Stupéfait, il écoutait.

* * *

Shido suivait instinctivement le son qui se répandait dans tout son corps, lorsqu'une porte entre baillée se présenta à lui ; il jeta un coup d'oeil. Il venait de trouver la pièce d'où provenait la douce mélodie. Elle était immense. Une sorte de grand salon avec une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin rendu sombre par la nuit. Quelques rayons de lunes filtraient à travers les branchages des arbres alentour, pour venir se refléter dans le petit bassin installé ici. Son regard fut attiré par l'instrument qui dominait la pièce : un magnifique piano. Un homme se tenait derrière ce piano. Les cheveux lisses attachés en queue de cheval, une chemise de satin noir... Qui était-il ? Un pianiste, probablement. Ce qu'il jouait, Shido le reconnaissait : Gymnopédie. Elle lui semblait si triste jouée par lui, si mélancolique. Pourtant, il caressait les touches, les effleurait parfois, mais le son ne s'en voyait qu'adouci. Parfois, il pianotait sur les touches d'ivoire avec un peu plus de force, faisant résonner le son produit partout dans la demeure. C'était magnifique. Bouche bée, il restait derrière la porte à doubles battants, admirant le musicien. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, mais il le pensait beau. Puis sur une dernière note, la musique cessa ; Shido se réveilla soudain de la transe dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé. Il quitta la porte pour se coller au mur, ne voulant être repéré, quand une voix s'éleva dans le silence pesant qui s'était alors installé.

"As-tu apprécié, Shido-kun ?"

Son sang se glaça. Cette voix, ce ne pouvait être que...

"Akabane !" souffla-t-il.

Incapable de bouger, il ouït le bruit de pas qui approchent. Son coeur battait plus vite à présent. Il avançait toujours, il l'entendait distinctement, et il prenait son temps ! Le Maître des Bêtes ferma les yeux au grincement de la porte. Quelque chose de doux lui frôlant la joue, il se crispa et ouvris de nouveau les paupières, les yeux mis clos. Leur visage près l'un de l'autre…

« C'est un plaisir que de te rencontrer de nouveau. »

Aucun son ne déniait sortir. Face à ce psychopathe souriant, il se retrouvait muet. Akabane recula.

« Au vu de ta surprise, il semblerai que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste simple : il se détachait les cheveux, pour mieux les ébouriffer par la suite. Maintenant le pianiste ressemblait bien plus au tueur qu'il était habituellement. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu d'une telle façon. Cette ample chemise et ce pantalon noirs, lui allaient à merveilles. Le col entrouvert laissait apparaître entièrement son cou, pour descendre plus profondément sur le buste.

« Nee, cela t'a-t-il plut ?

Eh ?

Le morceau.

Gymnopédie ? Oui.

Tiens, tu connais ? Surprenant. »

Oui, il connaissait. Sa cousine lui avait souvent joué cette mélodie… Cela remontait maintenant à très loin. Si loin… Les yeux à présent dans le vague, il repensait à quelques moments de son enfance. Remarquant la rêverie de son comparse, Kurodo continua.

« Je suppose que tu es ici pour récupérer le bien de mon client.

Et tu vas sûrement m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Mon travail est terminé, je devais juste le lui apporter. Cela ne serait pas vraiment drôle si je m'amusais dès maintenant.

T'amuser ?

Bien sûr.

Et tu veux dire que tu me laisserais partir de la demeure de ton client aussi facilement ? Laisse-moi rire !

Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Je m'intéresse bien trop à toi pour ça, tu sais.

Comment ça ?

Shido-kun, c'est un secret qu'il n'est pas encore temps de te dévoiler.

Hein ? Mais… ! »

Sa protestation pris immédiatement fin, étouffée par les lèvres venimeuses du psychopathe. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pensait qu'une chose : c'était horrible. La douceur de ces lèvres était insupportable alors qu'il sentait l'acidité du personnage s'infiltrer en sa bouche. S'appuyant d'avantage encore sur la paroi du mur, le sang battait à ses tempes. Lorsque le livreur se retira, il lui lança un regard furieux, les joues rougies.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

Tu m'avais l'air quelque peu distrait.

Et juste pour ça tu… Tu… !

Je peux aller plus loin si tu veux.

Hors de question ! Bas les pattes !

Tu t'enfuis, comme c'est dommage. »

Shido était parvenu à échapper à son étreinte, et comptait maintenant s'évader de cette maison. Cependant, le salon était un mauvais choix. En voulant passer pas la baie vitrée, il dut contourner l'instrument. Enfin, tel était son plan d'origine car l'intervantion du transporteur avait tout fait basculer. Plaqué sur le piano, il peinait à se débattre. Ne désirant aucunement un autre baiser, le Beast Master parvint à mordre la lèvre inférieur du livreur, qui recula finalement, surpris, un peu de sang coulant jusqu'à son manton. Shido saisit cette chance et fonça tête baissée dans la baie. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et il disparu dans les profondeur de la nuit.

Désormais seul, Akabane n'eut qu'un murmure...

« Je remercie Dieu de m'avoir offert un petit Shido pour jouer avec. »

* * *

Il courait, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder où il allait. Il courait. Pourquoi ? Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Son coeur est bête, il n'a pas réagit, il était engourdie, et n'a seulement frémit. Tous ces sentiments remontaient d'un seul coup ; oubli, solitude, ignorance, souffrance, pardon... Que se passait-il ? Impossible... Comment ce coeur glacé, figé dans sa poitrine, avait-il pu se réchauffer en un instant. Non...

Pourquoi pensait-il à ses lèvres ? Ses bras ? Cette étreinte ?

Il avait entièrement oublié ce qu'il faisait, à présent, seul son instinct le guidait. Il était redevenu une bête, qui ne comprenait pas se qu'il éprouvait.

C'est alors quand parcourant les rues, il se souvint d'un refrain que chantait une enfant...

_**Si seulement**_

_**J'avais pu prévoir,**_

_**Ce sentiment**_

_**Pourtant dérisoire. **_

_**Pour oublier **_

_**Et ne plus souffrir,**_

_**Me faire aimer**_

_**Pour ensuite mourir.**_

_**Peut-être qu'un jour**_

_**Je m'le pardonnerai,**_

_**Et pour toujours**_

_**Je reposerai en paix…**_

* * *

Vala ! Longtemps le même message apparaissait... "Gymnopedie is coming..." Et il est fini ! Bon, chapitre suivant maintenant... Une tite review ? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteur : **Marion91

**Genre : **OOC, POV

**Couple : **Akabane / Shido

**Disclamer : **Toujours personne, enfin, surtout pas elle.

**Note : **Attention : POV de Madoka, je m'excuse si vous peinez à lire .

* * *

**Cocktail**

**Chapitre IV : Fraternité ?**

Comme une sœur ? Juste une sœur ? Mais il est bien plus qu'un frère, bien plus. Quand mon professeur m'avait fait remarquer mon état, amoureuse paraît-il, je n'y croyais pas, je ne connaissais pas. Mais maintenant que je dois refouler ce sentiment, je ne peux plus le nier ou même l'ignorer. C'est vrai, je l'aime et je voulais le lui faire comprendre à lui aussi. Mes morceaux joués au violon n'ont pas suffit, j'aurais dû le lui dire de vive voix aussi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à parler ? A me confesser… Pourquoi ?

Shido-san. Je ne voulais pas n'être qu'une parente, car entre deux frères et sœur, seule l'affection fraternelle peut subsister. C'est douloureux, je ne connaissais pas cette drôle de sensation. La respiration coupée, une douleur qui presse le cœur, à l'en empêcher de battre pour mieux vous étouffer. Ça fait mal.

Son regard surpris, attendri, ses excuses et enfin ses yeux troublés qui évitent mon visage pour se fixer sur un point imaginaire, gênés. Je ressens tout ça si intensément ! Tu ne peux le cacher, même sans le voir, je le devine. Quand je le frôle, il se contracte, esquive même ; il ne veut pas me faire de peine.

* * *

Quand il est revenu cette nuit, je l'ai senti comme fou.

Sa respiration était haletante, il avait couru pour revenir ici, chez lui ? Sa mission s'était peut-être déroulée avec un ou deux incidents l'insistant à rentrer précipitemment… C'est inquiétant. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais Shido-san semblait inquiet, excité, énervé. Il n'a pas seulement prononcé un seul mot. J'ai entendu sa porte claquer, la clé tourner dans la serrure, la fenêtre s'ouvrir ; puis plus rien.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Vi vi je sais, très courtchapitre, je m'en excuse. J'espère que le prochain sera bien mieux, y'a intéret d'ailleurs. Review ? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteur : **Marion91

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC (et voui, je doute que la période de cette fic colle vraiment avec ce qu'il se passe dans les mangas… v.v)

**Couple : **Akabane / Shido

**Disclamer : **Un jour peut-être ? XD

**Note : **I-nyuh, je m'excuse encore pour la courté du chapitre précédent. Pour celui-ci, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Cocktail**

**Chapitre V : Vérité**

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il y tournait comme un lion en cage, prisonnier. Pour la première fois, il ne maîtrisait plus rien en lui. Tant de questions l'assaillaient en même temps. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et observa un instant le ciel, sombre et sans étoile ce soir là ; puis sauta.

Il atterrit avec souplesse sur la pelouse du jardin, avant de s'avancer précipitamment vers le fond du parc. Partir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. S'éloigner et réfléchir. S'éloigner et se retrouver seul un moment. Tout seul, sans personne à qui dire des mots regrettables et blessants, pour expier cette colère sourde qui montait en lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il courait. Depuis combien de temps ? C'était indéfinissable, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans cette forêt qu'il connaissait bien. Autrefois il y était heureux, il s'en souvient. Ses pas l'y avaient conduit inconsciemment. Pourtant, c'était le jour. Chaque année, à cette même date, il revenait ici, dans ce lieu que le chao de sa jeunesse n'avait toujours pas quitté. L'endroit avait quelque peu pris la mousse, mais sinon, restait intacte. La même porte maintenant défoncée comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce parquet craquant au moindre pas, ces portes coulissantes trouées… Même les taches laissées par les mares de sang ne partaient pas, en preuves du massacre, accusant toujours le crime.

De nouveau, il leva la tête, le ciel s'était maintenant embrasé. Il avait perdu sa peinte noire pour prendre une couleur bleu tendre, accompagné de longs sillons rosis par l'aurore. Peu à peu, les quelques nuages déjà présents se teintaient de couleurs chaudes, captant la moindre lumière. Devant lui, le décor s'éveillait. La faune et la flore évoluaient ici en maître. Le manque d'entretient avait rendu ce terrain à la nature.

En dépit de ce que représentait ce lieu, c'était magnifique.

Il progressa lentement dans cet antre peu accueillant. Rien que de revoir l'édifice, les souvenirs revenaient bien vite. Des passages de sa vie défilaient devant ses yeux. Les jeux avec ses cousins et cousines, sa mère s'occupant de lui avec tendresse, le sourire de son père… Tout cela lui manquait dès qu'il revenait et s'approchait du petit autel qu'il leur avait construit. Cette sensation était elle aussi pénible à supporter, mais il le fallait, ce n'était qu'annuel après tout.

Il détestait cette période de l'année, cette fin d'août pesante ; il ne lui arrivait jamais rien de bon, jamais depuis maintenant dix ans. Ce matin encore, il priait pour tout le clan Fuyuki, allumait un peu d'encens pour eux.

**§**

La pénombre s'était déjà installée lorsque Mozart s'agita dans le salon. La mélodie s'arrêta aussi net et l'artiste se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Shido-san ! Tu es revenu ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais si inquiète…"

"Nulle part."

"Shido-san ?"

"Excuse-moi Madoka, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'aimerai me reposer."

"Bien…"

"Pardon. »

Suite à ses mots, le Beast Master se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant en plant la jeune fille qui affichait un air triste mais compatissant. Mieux valait qu'il se repose en effet, il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille, ça pouvait le rendre irritable.

La violoniste était maintenant vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu Le Tisseur dans l'après-midi. Celui-ci lui avait en quelque sorte justifiée l'absence de Shido. Il s'était montré très gentil et lui avait expliqué qu'il était parti on ne sait où célébrer le jour de la disparition de son clan. Chaque année il disparaissait pour prier, c'était ce qu'il leur avait confesser quand ils étaient encore au Mugenjo. Il n'aimait pas en parler, c'est pourquoi Kazuki avait voulu informer la demoiselle.

**§§**

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il regarda la lit et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain. Une douche, il en avait bien besoin. En se déshabillant, il remarqua qu'il avait mal partout. Une fois que l'eau chaude coula le long de son corps, il commença à ce détendre. Ses pensées se perdaient dans un tourbillon que l'eau menait au siphon, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'écoulait. D'un coup, il se sentait détendu, comme si tous ses problèmes s'effaçaient, il était comme lavé de l'intérieur. Il referma le robinet et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. En retournant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il regarda la fenêtre : elle avait été refermée après son départ. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix.

**POV Shido**

Abruti, tu vas tomber dans le piège de l'autre imbécil, tout ça à cause d'un baiser... Et plus... C'est étrange, je ne le connais ni ne le comprends, mais à chaque rencontre, des souvenirs ressurgissent du fin fond de ma mémoire ; pas comme dans mes rêves, flous, mais au contraire, nets, irréels. Comment ça se fait... Et pourquoi ne puis-je oublier ses lèvres, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses mains sur moi ? C'était doux, bon. Mais c'est le Dr Jackal ! Un dangereux psychopathe qui trouve amusant de tuer toutes personnes capables de lui faire ressentir du plaisir.

_"Un geste et je te tue, Beast Master." _avait-il dit. Il veut ma mort, me désire-t-il ? Tch, ce résonnement est idiot. Il veut juste s'amuser à ça manière, au dépend des autres... à mes dépends. S'amuser avec un autre homme... En plus d'être gravement atteint (psychopathie oblige), c'est aussi un drôle ce pervers. Eh beh, il cumule. Mais la vrai question que je me pose, c'est : pourquoi moi ?

Il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre stimulant à son amusement ? Mido est puissant, il aurait fait l'affaire aussi... Non, il a dit qu'il _s'interraissait beaucoup à moi_ et il est du genre borné le tueur. Je veux en savoir la raison, la prochaine fois, je lui tirerai les vers du nez, qu'importe le prix...

**§§§**

"Où est-il passé, cette enflure de Jackal ! Retrouvez-le immédiatement !

"Il a disparu, Yorukino-sama."

"Pardon ?"

"Nous avons perdu sa trace. Comme vous le savez, la baie vitrée du petit salon est brisée, mais il semblerait pourtant que cela ne soit pas son oeuvre. Un intru s'est introduit dans votre demeure pendant votre absence, il est probablement qu'ils se soient affrontés après le vol du pendentif."

"Si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas enfuit !"

"Nous n'en savons rien, Yorukino-sama, car la caméra du petit salon avait été désactivée, cependant nous avons la vidéo du bureau, c'est ce pourquoi nous affirmons que le Dr Jackal ne l'a pas volé lui-même."

"Alors arrangez-vous au moins pour retrouver ce satané voleur."

"Nous aimerions bien, mais nous ne disposons d'aucun indice. Voyez-vous, sur l'enregistrement de vidéo-surveillance, le visage du voleur ne nous est pas dévoilé, jamais il ne regarde vers l'objectif. De plus, nous n'avons relevez aucunes empreintes."

"Bande d'incapables ! La puce était encore à l'intérieur du pendentif !"

"Yorukino-sama..."

"Cette vieille bic a sûrement dû vouloir le récupérer... Mener votre enquête là-dessus et récupérer-moi la puce !"

"Bien, Yorukino-sama."

* * *

TADAAAM ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? De quoi s'agit-il lorsqu'il parlent de puce ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! (si je le sais moi-même... v.v) Review : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteur : **Marion91

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC (et voui, je doute que la période de cette fic colle vraiment avec ce qu'il se passe dans les mangas… -( )

**Couple : **Akabane / Shido

**Disclamer : **Un jour peut-être ? XD

**Note : **Je remercie chaleureusement Kaya, Lolotte, lulu67, LukyLeo, Machan, Shihodoet Yuya pour m'avoir laisser tant de reviews ! ça fait chaud au coeur, merci : ) et ainsi je constate que l'on me lit, fufufu je suis contente ! Promis le VI viendra bientôt, maintenant que je suis (presque) en vacances, plus de soucis ! XD. Bonne lecture : D

* * *

**Cocktail**

**Chapitre VI : Précipice**

En plein après-midi, Shido réfléchissait sur le toit de la maison de la violoniste, observant au passage Emishi qui dansait avec les animaux étendus dans l'herbe. L'atmosphère était un peu chaude, malgré le rafraîchissement qu'apportait une légère brise. Celle-ci faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres alentour, haleter les chiens et planer les corbeaux. La visite de son ami lui faisait évidemment plaisir, mais en ce moment, il souhaitait surtout être seul, entouré de ses amis les animaux, même en sachant que le manieur de fouet voulait juste lui remonter le moral en ces temps peu joyeux.

- « Hoi ! Shido ! Madoka-chan est là ! » Cria avec gaieté le comique de service.

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et observant la demoiselle nouvellement arrivée. Pour une fois, elle avait quitté sa robe violette et son chemisier blanc au profit d'une longue robe entièrement noire, parsemée de dentelle qui cachait même ses pieds. Pourvu qu'elle ne marche pas dessus fut sa seule pensée **(1)**. Elle était tout sourire, il avait dût lui arriver une bonne chose. Arrêtant là son observation, il consentit enfin à descendre à terre après un énième appel du comique de quatrième zone. Une fois au sol, il s'avança vers eux, la mine toujours un peu maussade.

- « Shido-san, je viens vous demander une faveur : pourriez-vous garder le manoir trois jours durant s'il vous plaît ? Je vais devoir m'absenté, Sensei vient de m'inviter à passer trois jours à ses côtés pour rencontrer de célèbres musiciens arrivés au Japon, je ne peux pas rater cela. Mais… Je suis dans l'obligation d'emmener avec moi le personnel de la maison s'ils ne prennent pas congé, donc… Vous serez seul à tout gérer… et…

- J'accepte.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça me permettra de passer du temps avec mes animaux, avec les dernières missions, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion.

- Bien, merci, Shido-san. » Répondit-elle, visiblement heureuse

Une main occupée par Mozart, l'autre bras pris par Emishi qui la raccompagnait d'où elle venait, elle s'en alla. De nouveau seul, il se dirigea vers son lion qui jouait avec un chat, et lui palpa la crinière. A ce contact, le fauve sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et demanda une autre caresse, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre. Shido lui sourit simplement. Il ne devait pas inquiéter ses amis par ses états d'âmes. Tout ça à cause d'un psychopathe détraqué…

**§**

La porte du café s'ouvrit en un léger tintement.

- « Bienvenue au Honky Tonk ! Oh ! Shido-san ! » Lança Natsumi avec enthousiasme à l'adresse du client qui venait d'entrer.

Il releva la tête qu'il portait basse et lui rendit son salut. Il chercha Hevn du regard et la retrouva assise aux côtés des Get Backers, perplexes devant l'histoire que leur racontait un client. Sans un bruit il s'assit au bar et attendit que l'entretien se termine. Paul lui proposa un café qu'il refusa poliment, il n'avait envie de rien, sinon de partir au plus vite, et d'oublier cette mission comme il avait oublié quelques parties de sa vie. Déposer le pendentif, partir et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis l'autre jour, c'était un bon plan, le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver en tout cas. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, l'intermédiaire à forte poitrine s'assis sur le tabouret qui jouxtait le sien, attendant une réaction de sa part ; il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir le bijou de sa poche et le lui faire glisser sur le comptoir.

-« Mission accomplie. »

Avec un petit sourire, la blonde lui tendit une liasse de billet, avant de parler.

- « Bravo Shido-kun, toi au moins tu remplies tes contrats correctement. » Dit-elle haut et fort à l'adresse des deux Get Backers qui tirèrent la tronche à cette remarque.

Emportant sa récompense, le Beast Master quitta le café sans un mot. Cet étrange comportement les interloqua tous, mais il était trop tard pour demander une quelconque raison à cela, il n'était plus là.

Il marchait vite, arpentant les rues qui le mèneraient jusqu'à son « chez lui » dont il n'était pas sûr. Tête baissée, seul son instinct le dirigeait, et bien vite, il se retrouva rapidement devant la grande grille en fer noir.

Bien que l'après-midi soit à peine achevé, le ciel s'était déjà assombri, laissant comme entrevoir une belle tempête ; peu importait en fait. Il passa donc ce portail métallique et suivi l'allée menant à l'entrée de ce véritable manoir. Quelques animaux l'imitèrent lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, eux aussi sentaient que le climat n'invitait pas à rester dehors. Il leur laissa carte blanche pour surveiller l'endroit et pris la direction du salon. Là, il se laissa mollement choir sur le canapé de velours rouge sans même allumer une quelconque lumière, faisant le vide dans son esprit, cherchant juste à se détendre. Soudain, le ciel se mit à gronder et un violent éclair zébra l'étendue gris sombre éclairant la pièce d'une vive lumière bleue. La fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, sûrement un coup de vent, mais d'une force incroyable. Son esprit totalement ailleurs, il se leva tout de même et referma la porte fenêtre qui n'avait même pas souffert de la secousse. Lorsque le bruit la fermeture retentit, la foudre frappa à nouveau le sol japonais avec force, Shido regarda les épais nuages gris avec une mélancolie non feinte.

- « Eh bien mon cher Shido, pourquoi afficher une si triste mine ? »

Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à l'écoute de cette voix au ton mielleux et empoisonné. Il n'en croyait pas ses esgourdes. Lentement, il se retourna, un brin horrifié. Tout sauf lui, tout sauf lui ! Disait son malheureux cerveau à présent dérouté. Pas Akabane… Non… geignait-il. Inquiet, il continuait tout de même sa rotation jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la fenêtre. Son regard avait beau scruter l'obscurité, il ne distinguait rien, même plus le mobilier. Aucune bête n'avait émis de bruit, il ne sentait aucune présence, et n'entendait rien d'autre que le grondement du tonnerre au-dehors.

- « Surpris ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête. Se croyant désormais en face de lui, le son venait de sa droite, plus proche encore. Cherchant des yeux la moindre trace du psychopathe dont la voix le rendait fou, il ne tombait que sur le vide de la pièce.

- « Au point de ne pas me répondre au dirait. »

Maintenant à gauche. Mais où ? Quand était-il passé d'un endroit à un autre sans faire le moindre bruit, pas l'once d'un mouvement détecté ! Tentant de reprendre son calme, il reprit une position à peu près normale et fixait droit devant lui. A nouveau d'épaisses lignes d'électricité descendues des cieux firent parvenir de la lumière et le salon perdit toute obscurité, laissant place à ce que même une ampoule de hauts volts n'aurait pu illuminer. C'est à ce bref instant qui lui apparut ce visage pâle de vipère, juste en face du sien, à quelques centimètres seulement. Pris d'un mouvement de recul, stupéfait, Shido heurta la vitre et à l'éclair suivant, le tueur avait déjà disparu. Pétrifié, il se collait au carreau, et ne sortit de cette transe que lorsque la pluie vint bruyamment cogner contre celui-ci. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers l'interrupteur, allumant de manière providentielle le living. Son regard fut vite, très vite, bien trop vite attiré par une masse noire assise sur du rouge ; Akabane s'était posé et lui décernait à présent son plus beau sourire.

Ç'en fut trop pour le Maître des Bêtes qui tenta de le laisser là et de s'échapper une fois encore, en vain. A peine arrivait-il au seuil de l'ouverture servant d'échappatoire que le livreur était posté en plein milieu, lui empêchant toute fuite possible, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que tu serais seul pendant quelques jours mon petit Shido **(2)**.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? » Répondit-il sèchement, sans quitter des yeux les améthystes qu'il regardait avec une colère sourde le consumant de l'intérieur.

- « Et bien je pensais pouvoir te tenir compagnie.

- Je n'en ai nullement besoin. Sors d'ici !

- Comme tu es froid. N'est-il pas plus poli pour un hôte d'accueillir comme il se doit son invité ?

- Tu n'es en aucun cas mon invité. Pars.

- Tu es rude.

- Pars. Tout de suite.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Dégage je t'ai dit.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je te ferai déguerpir de force !

- Allons bon.

- Vire ! »

Pas un mot de plus ne franchit ses lèvres, soudées aux venimeuses qui se pressaient doucement sur elles. Bien qu'il se débattait férocement, il ne pouvait y échapper, l'imposante stature lui empêchant toute résistance, désormais inutile quand il s'empara de ses membres gesticulant, qui finirent par calmer leur agitation pour finir le long du corps, quasiment immobiles. Quand ils se séparèrent, le Beast Master regarda furieusement son comparse, ne souhaitant plus que lui refaire le portrait en bonne et due forme ; ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, enfin, tel eut été le cas si son poing avait atteint son visage et non la main qui retenait la sienne. Aussitôt il regretta son geste, Kurodo le tenant fermement, un sourire incompréhensible dévoilant ses dents blanches. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient en silence, enfin, un silence tout de même troublé par le climat. Akabane mit subitement fin à ce qui pour lui s'avérait être une contemplation passionnée des orbes grises, détournant le regard vers un point imprécis…

- « Quel dommage, je dois déjà partir, ils arrivent. Te laisseras-tu prendre, Beast Master ?

- Quoi ?

- Huhu. » .

Sur ces mots il le lâcha et repartit en lui tournant le dos. Il disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, le laissant à présent seul dans ce maudit salon.

Soudain, les chiens jappèrent, les chats crachèrent, les oiseaux s'affolèrent et d'autres prirent la fuite. Alerté, il était maintenant aux aguets. Un groupe approchait à pas lents, pas très bruyant mais tout de même audibles, il en supposait qu'il y avait cinq personnes progressant vers la demeure. Sans plus réfléchir, il grimpa les étages aussi vite que possible, se réfugiant sur le toit. Là, il regarda l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'était trompé, au lieu de cinq, il ne distinguait que quatre personnes, trois hommes et une femme. Tous habillés de noir, cela lui rappelait un certain livreur… Un sifflement l'interpella et il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'une flèche ne l'atteigne. Il avait vu juste, un cinquième homme se dressait devant lui, arc à la main.

-« Alors Maître des Bêtes, on se promène seul sur les toits ? Quelle imprudence…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !

- Oh mais c'est simple, je chasse le Fuyuki. »

A peine le concerné eut-il le temps de pâlir à l'écoute de son nom que les quatre autres débarquèrent près de leur comparse.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre VI a mis très longtemps à sortir, miles excuses chers lecteurs... pardon ! Une tite revieux ? _(yeux pleins d'étoiles)_ Hm ? Quoi ? J'en demande trop ? XD

**(1) **Tombe ! Tombe ! BAM bah quoi ? '' bosse

**(2) **Copyright Mélie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteur : **Marion91

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC (et voui, je doute que la période de cette fic colle vraiment avec ce qu'il se passe dans les mangas… )

**Couple : **Akabane / Shido

**Disclamer : **Un jour peut-être ? XD

**Note : **Longue abscense, désolée… L'once c'était carapatée loin, loin, loin ! Beaucoup trop loin… Donc ici, petit chapitre de combat.

* * *

**Cocktail**

**Chapitre VII : Lien de parenté**

Face à lui se trouvaient à présent cinq personnes tout de noir vêtues, le fixant à la manière d'un prédateur devant sa proie. Et quelle proie ! Seul devant ceux qui se disaient ses « chasseurs », Shido n'osait pas encore bougeait, et attendait qu'ils agissent les premiers. Il les scruta, un par un. Le premier à sa gauche était un homme jeune, sûrement âgée d'une fraîche vingtaine, ses cheveux courts et bruns en bataille humide, la pluie ne les domptant pas, le rajeunissait davantage encore mais il ne paraissait pas aussi faible que ces jouvenceaux à peine sortis des jupons martels. Le second était celui à l'arc qui l'avait attaqué précédemment, c'était le plus grand des cinq, avec une longue chevelure d'un vert profond nattée dans son dos ; dans son habit noir légèrement moulant, on devinait facilement qu'il était plus vieux que le précédent, mieux sculpté aussi, et beaucoup plus agile aussi. Au centre, une femme se tenait droite et fière, de taille moyenne, ses proportions étaient admirable, elle aussi plutôt jeune, peut-être de son âge, elle ressemblait à une panthère noire tenant entre ses griffes l'objet de sa convoitise, ses yeux dorés ne quittant pas le corps du Fuyuki. A côté d'elle, il y avait un tout jeune garçon, un adolescent à en juger par son apparence un peu chétive, mais son regard laisser présager une malice certaine… Quand on dernier : grand, cheveux d'un rouge éclatant, yeux de même couleur, il restait inexpressif malgré son apparence voyante.

- « Minoru, à toi de jouer, nee ? » dit le détenteur de l'arc à l'adolescent, qui sourit immédiatement.

- « Avec grand plaisir, Saku. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le dénommé Minoru s'élança sur le Beast Master, un disque sortit de nulle part à la main. Il ouvrait la danse. Son disque tournoyait à chaque lancé vers Shido qui tant bien que mal l'évitait, tentant de ne pas perde son équilibre vu où il se trouvait. Sa zoomorphie de chat lui permis d'éviter aussi une belle gamelle de quelques mètres de haut. Il appela ses corbeaux qui fondirent sur le jeune, sans plus se soucier du danger, ayant tout de même un peu de mal à se mouvoir à cause de la pluie. Pendant cette courte distraction, il en profita pour sauter dans le vide et atterrir avec souplesse dans le jardin mouillé. Bénie soit l'agilité des chats. Il pensait pouvoir se cacher quelque part en attendant de trouver un plan d'attaque contre cette bande de joyeux personnages à sa poursuite. Mais au fait, pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le taciturne aux cheveux enflammés l'attaquait, toujours sans l'once d'une expression, à l'aide de deux longues chaînes de fer qui lui emprisonnèrent les poignets, l'immobilisant. Saku décocha une flèche qui lui efflora l'épaule et un peu de sang s'écoula le long de son bras, sans pour autant provoquer de douleur. Ce n'était pas une égratignure qui allait lui…

Tout à coup, il ne senti plus son bras et celui-ci ne fut plus retenu que par l'ensemble de maillons grisâtres. Qu'est-ce que ?

- « Saku, on dirait que tes poisons sont un peu moins efficaces sur lui, pour l'instant seul son bras est affecté… » Ricana son voisin.

- « Je sais Kaoru, je sais. »

Pendant ce temps, Minoru était lui aussi descendu pour échapper aux volatiles qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Des cinq, seule la fille restait immobile, contemplant juste avec un certain plaisir le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à savoir un ado au disque agressif titiller son adversaire lui assénant divers coups. Shido pris d'impatience décida malgré son bras de briser ses chaîne à l'aide de la force animale qu'il possédait, ce fut un succès songeait-il une fois libéré.

- « On emprisonne pas un animal vous savez ? »

Ceux sur le toit rirent de plus belle, sauf la demoiselle dont le sourire s'élargit tout de même, alors que d'un geste nerveux le jeunot rattrapait son arme et l'autre… rien.

Cependant, de nouvelles chaînes virevoltèrent autour de lui, une douzaine peut-être, qu'il envoya en nombre sur le Maître des Bêtes. Celui-ci les esquiva toutes ainsi que le disque nouvellement lancé en sa direction. Il en fallait plus pour l'avoir tout de même !

« Shun ! » cria le moins âgé à l'adresse de la tignasse flamboyante.

L'interpellé le regarda et hocha la tête en signe de réponse, apparemment, c'était suffisant. Les douze liens métalliques se regroupèrent pour ne former plus qu'une pelote de fer ressemblant à un boulet arrivant des cieux prêt à s'écraser sur le Beast Master. Au même instant, l'arme ronde et plate arrivait à une vitesse impressionnante sur son flanc gauche, une autre flèche sur le droit et il aperçu enfin que le garçon appelé Kaoru se trouvait désormais derrière lui, sabre en main. Quatre contre un, vive le fair-play. Le boulet frappa lourdement la terre boueuse, projetant des quantités de boue suffisante pour remplir une piscine sur les quatre garçons qui s'écartèrent alors, attendant de pouvoir voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur opposant.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, uniquement troublé par le bruit des goûtes d'eau ruisselant sur la nature environnantes. Tous regardèrent l'endroit où se trouvaient encore quelques instants auparavant la boule de fer. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'un trou se remplissant peu à peu d'eau. Où était-il passé ? Enfin, pour la première fois, la donzelle laissa un bref rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-« Vous croyez vraiment que ce genre d'attaque suffit ? » Adressa-t-elle aux mâles rassemblés plus bas, dos à dos, sur leur garde.

.  
.  
.

Enfin, un grondement ce fit entendre et la terre trembla dangereusement sous leurs pieds.

La zoomorphie du dragon avait fait son effet. Shido sortit du sous-sol terreux en un saut fracassant, repoussant ses adversaires contre les murs de la maison. Et c'est à terre que tombèrent, sonnés, ses assaillant. Cette fois, ce fut un rire franc qui franchit la bouche de la brune qui disparu dans la seconde, son rire trouvant tout de même écho sous la pluie battante. Le Maître des Bêtes en restait glacé, incapable de bouger ; il chut soudainement et violemment sur le sol, une large marque de griffure barrant tout son torse, laissant le tee-shirt en lambeau et la chair rouge brûler au contact. Lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui, Saku s'était aussi relevé, lui lançant un gratifiant :

- « Bien jouer, Mary !

- Mary ?

- Eh bien Shido, tu ne sembles pas reconnaître ta chère, très chère cousine ? »

La foudre éclaira l'espace, et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Euh... review ? Pas taper ! C'est pour la motivation : ) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteur : **Marion91

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC (et voui, je doute que la période de cette fic colle vraiment avec ce qu'il se passe dans les mangas… )

**Couple : **Akabane / Shido

**Disclamer : **Un jour peut-être ? XD

**Note : **Euh… Je tiens à m'excuser du temps entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. Vraiment, ça doit être long d'attendre comme ça, alors pardon, promis je ne le ferais plus, j'ai trouvé la technique : ne publier un chapitre que quand le suivant est déjà terminé . Enfin je dis ça mais celui-là est le dernier XD (ne crisez pas !!)

**Note 2 :** les lignes entre différentes parties représentent un changement de lieu voir de moment. Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**Cocktail**

**  
Chapitre VIII : La fin du commencement**

La foudre éclaira l'espace, et ce fut le noir total.

Shido se réveilla. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de se sentir reposer sur le matelas d'un grand lit. Il se frotta vigoureusement les paupières alors qu'une question le taraudait : où était-il au juste ? Il se redressa et constata que le bleu régnait en maître autour de lui, c'était apaisant. Il avait juste une couverture sur lui, il l'ôta et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. L'ameublement était simple : une commode et un bureau de bois sombre, une sorte de coiffeuse dont le reflet du grand miroir n'était autre que le paysage du dehors vu à travers la fenêtre. C'était déjà le matin, mais étonnamment, il n'entendait pas clairement le chant des oiseaux, mais plutôt un lointain sifflotement craintif. Il remarqua aussi que son torse bandé avait été soigné et s'étonnait même de porter une chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

* * *

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, Yorukino-sama, cela ne se reproduira plus. 

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas faillir à vos paroles ! C'est là votre dernière chance de prouver votre valeur, soyez en conscient.

- Oui, Yorukino-sama. L'équipe qui s'est chargée du récupérateur est revenue hier soir, un peu amochée certes, mais leur cible semble affaiblie elle aussi. D'ailleurs nous savons à présent qu'il ne possède plus la puce, nous supposons donc que Madame votre femme a repris possession du pendentif.

- Alors récupérez-le une bonne fois pour toute. Si vraiment ma charmante épouse détient la puce, il lui serait possible de dévoiler au monde quelques bassesses qui ne nous seraient pardonnées, à vous comme à moi, alors rapportez-la moi coûte que coûte, que votre équipe fasse enfin correctement son travail, quitte à saccager habitations, prendre la vie de ma femme ou bien même détruire ce qui nous compromet.

- Bien. »

* * *

Quand Mary s'était réveillée le visage dans la boue, elle peina à se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre et alors lui revint le flot de la bataille précédente. Vite, elle devait se dépêcher, leur proie avait filé et ils avaient tous été mis au tapis… Quelle étrange défaite tout de même ! La nature avait empêcher les deux camps d'en finir, mettant fin d'elle-même à cette bataille, enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait, une hypothèse tout autre pouvait être possible, car la foudre qui s'était abattue sur eux n'était pas des plus commune… De nouveau sur pied, elle s'était précipitée sur Saku qui venait d'ouvrir de lourdes paupières. D'une gifle tonique, elle finit de l'éveiller pour qu'il l'aide à transporter les autres assoupis.

* * *

Après quelques minutes à rester planté devant la fenêtre, Shido se décida à quitter sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit en face de lui un escalier, qu'à cela ne tienne, autant le descendre et connaître ce qui se trouvait au bout. Il descendit donc. Une fois en bas, il sentit une odeur de café se répandre dans toute la maison lui semblait-il, il chercha d'où elle provenait et se retrouva dans une cuisine. Là, il fut surpris d'y trouver un certain psychopathe une tasse à la main en train de lire le journal. Apparemment ça lui arrivait de faire des choses comme tout le monde… 

- « Shido-kun, ne reste pas dans l'encadrement voyons, veux-tu un café ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas…

- Assied-toi. »

Le Maître des Bêtes obéi sagement, après tout il n'avait pas de quoi refuser cette fois.

- « Tiens voilà.

- Merci. Akabane, pourquoi suis-je chez toi au juste, et c'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

- Oh, ça… »

Le livreur se rassit et plia son journal avant de commencer. Fixant avec un œil plein d'intérêt son interlocuteur, il se décida finalement à lui répondre.

- « Eh bien vois-tu, hier tu as eu affaire à la famille Midori.

- Minoru, Saku, Kaoru, Shun et Mary...

- Exactement. As-tu une petite idée de la raison de votre combat ?

- Aucune.

- Bon. Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre il y a quelques temps au club ?

- Difficile à oublier si tu veux mon avis !

- Moi de même… Bref. Je transportais la chevalière d'argent que vous sembliez rechercher également.

- Oui, c'était une clef, pas simplement un bijou.

- Tout juste. Et sais-tu à quoi permettait d'accéder cette clef ? A une pièce où se trouve un ordinateur spécial contenant des données plus que compromettantes pour quelques grands personnages japonais. Vois-tu, ces données ont été transférées sur une puce, une minuscule puce, si petite que les propriétaires ont pu la cacher dans un pendentif.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Ce pendentif, tu le leur a dérobé. Alors ils ont envoyé une équipe pour venir te le prendre, mais tu ne l'avais déjà plus.

- Tu veux dire que le collier que j'ai récupéré chez le vieux contenait cette puce ?! Mais maintenant, son épouse l'a de nouveau en sa possession, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ça.

- Pourtant eux semblent le croire. Peut-être ont-ils voulu t'effrayer pour que tu leur rapportes cet objet.

- Et dans quel intérêt ?

- Peut-être pour que l'épouse ne soit au courant de toutes les manigances de son très cher mari.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressée par autre chose que le collier en lui-même, un précieux présent disait-elle…  
Ou bien elle en est parfaitement consciente et souhaite faire couler son époux en dévoilant tous ses méfaits.

- Ça je m'en fiche éperdument, je veux juste être tranquille et que Madoka soit en sécurité.

- Hm. Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches de trouver une solution à ton problème Shido-kun.Je vais prendre la puce dans le pendentif pour que quand ils me retrouvent, je n'ai qu'à la leur donner.

- N'est-ce pas un peu simple ?

- C'est mieux que rien et en leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent ils me laisseront en paix.

- Pas sûr, maintenant que tu as conscience de l'existence de la puce, ils chercheront sûrement à t'éliminer.

- Tu es toujours en vie que je sache.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon exemple. Et puis, tu as les Midori à tes trousses.

- Je sais, je ne veux pas vraiment me battre contre eux, mais si c'est inévitable…

- Serais-tu capable de supprimer ta cousine Mary ?

- Eh ?! Comment tu sais ça toi ?!!

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intéresses beaucoup Shido-kun. »

Et cette phrase eu fini d'agacer le Beast Master qui se leva inopinément et quitta la pièce avec précipitation, son café à peine terminé. Il retrouva sans peine le vestibule où Akabane l'avait suivit. Il ouvrit la porte, passa sur le seuil et avant de la refermer se ravisa, toisant le tueur du regard.

- « Merci pour ton accueil etcetera mais maintenant adieu.

- Porte-toi bien Shido-kun !

- Va te faire voir !! »

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, le transporteur le regardant partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

A présent, Mary tournait comme une lionne en cage, ou plutôt une panthère. Que son cousin leur eut échappé lui était insupportable. Elle faisait les cent pas dans cette pièce où on les avait installé en attendant que le dénommé Taka-san qui les avait employés ne daigne arrivé tandis que ses frères attendaient, sagement avachis dans les fauteuils à leur disposition. Cela l'agaçait profondément, et en même temps l'excitait davantage encore. 

- « Mary, calme toi, c'est usant de te voir ainsi, soupira l'adolescent.

- Alors regarde ailleurs morveux !

- Oh… mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvais poil ton adorée Saku.

- La ferme Kaoru, grogna encore la jeune femme.

- Minoru a raison mon cœur, ce n'est pas la peine de t'agiter comme ça, dit calmement l'archer en approchant de Mary.

- Toi tu devrais savoir que je suis impatiente non ?

- Oui, plus que quiconque…

- Bah alors.

- Aller patiente encore un peu, Taka-san devrait bientôt arriver.

- Il ferait mieux… souffla-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre son torse.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais…

- Taka-san, enfin ! »

L'homme qui venait de les interrompre n'était autre que Taka Kyouhei, au service de Yorukino Satoru ; grand, brun, les cheveux mi-longs ramenés en arrière, les yeux perçant et imposant dans le costume sombre qu'il arborait.

- « Je tiens à vous dire que votre employeur, Yorukino-sama, et moi-même sommes très mécontents de votre travail. Votre échec est inacceptable. A cinq contre un ! Ce combat déloyal me déplaisait mais j'espérais tout de même une victoire, et vous m'avez déçu.

- Mais, Taka-san…

- Un échec est un échec. Il vous faut à présent vous rachetez, nous rachetez aux yeux de notre maître, vous entendez ?

- Nous comprenons parfaitement votre colère, Taka-san. Néanmoins, même si nous avons perdu ce combat, nous savons que justement, le Maître des Bêtes n'était pas seul.

- Continuez.

- Une autre force s'est jointe à la sienne durant le combat pour y mettre fin, cependant, lui aussi à été touché par la foudre qui sur nous s'est abattue. Vous comprendrez donc que cela nous incite à la prudence.

- Soit, mais vous feriez mieux de le vaincre et de récupérer la puce une bonne fois pour toute.

- N'ayez crainte Taka-san, vous aurez votre puce.

- Et nous la tête du Beast Master ! lança Kaoru. _Tititi ta titi tu tu, ti ta ti ti tu… _Ah ! Un mail de Judas. Tiens tiens… Le Maître des Bêtes est de nouveau en possession de la puce.

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous, sauf Shun.

- Et oui, cet imbécile l'a récupéré héhé… ça va vraiment être du gâteau cette fois.

- Bien, je l'espère pour vous. Sur ce je vous pris de vous mettre au travail.

- Oui, Taka-san, nous partons… déclara Saku.

- … à la chasse, continua Mary.

- Rapportez-moi la puce.

- Soyez-en sûr. »

Sur ce, les cinq Midori quittèrent la pièce en silence, Mary souriant d'un air dément.

* * *

Le jour déclinait peu à peu. 

Shido était dans le train qui le ramenait au manoir de la violoniste. Il lui avait fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour localiser où habitait la vieille femme, y aller et dérober la puce en lui laissant le pendentif, cela s'en être aperçu de quiconque. Ainsi sa journée avait été éreintante et il n'aspirait plus à trouver le repos en compagnie de ses animaux. Il se laissait donc transporter dans un wagon bizarrement vide d'où il pouvait voir à sa droite la ville, et à sa gauche l'océan à perte de vue. Il fouilla dans sa poche et se saisit de la puce. L'appareil prisonnier de son poing, il desserra doucement sa poigne et déplia soigneusement ses doigts. Au milieu de sa paume se trouvait une minuscule puce informatique, grise et en apparence quelconque, pourtant son contenu pouvait s'avérer terrible.

Il la rangea dans sa poche tout en songeant à l'importance qu'une si petite chose pouvait avoir quand des coups sur le toit résonnèrent dans tout le wagon. Les bruits cessèrent en un instant et un léger sifflement lui parvient. Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter le disque qui arrivait sur lui.

Shido se releva prestement et gagna la porte du wagon qu'il ouvrit de force. En un bond il était sur le toit. Là, les Midori l'attendaient, prêts à attaquer.

Le vent ébouriffait davantage encore ses cheveux et la vitesse du train rendait l'équilibre pénible. Un faux pas et il tomberait, lui comme ses adversaires. Il restait immobile, ou du moins essayait, et attendait que les Midori l'attaquent en premier, ce qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, Mary fondant sur lui telle une furie. Malgré les tremblements du wagon, Mary bougeait avec une agilité étonnante semblant ignorer la force du vent. Shido parvint à parer ses attaques, prenant garde à ne pas chuter à chaque pas. Bientôt, les chaînes de Shun tentèrent de l'emprisonner, il les esquiva de justesse et se baissa à temps pour éviter le sabre du brun, Kaoru. Bien que cette esquive lui permit de ne pas se faire égorger, Saku s'était déplacé derrière lui et se servant de son arc comme une lance essaya de la lui planter dans le buste. Shido sauta, mais pas à temps. Il fut projeté à l'arrière du wagon et se retrouva à plat ventre. Le choc de son corps contre la coque métallique avait rendu sa respiration pénible et en se relevant, il porta la main à son flanc gauche, largement entaillé duquel coulait un sang chaud et écarlate. A la vue de ce sang, Mary semblant paralysée, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du liquide carmin eut finit de mettre la pagaille dans ses sens et quelle perde tout contrôle de son être.

Avec un rugissement de rage mêlé d'une haine rancunière, elle se précipita sur lui, faisant fit des bourrasques qui les faisaient tous vaciller. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Shido n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et s'étala sous elle, abasourdis par sa puissance phénoménale.

- « Tu vas mourir enflure… » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents devenus crocs, qu'elle planta férocement dans son épaule. Shido tenta d'étouffer un cri de douleur alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient d'effrois tant il sentait profonde la morsure que sa cousine lui infligeait.

- « Lâche le Mary, cria Saku, on doit récupérer la puce !

- Enfoiré ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du Beast Master, martelant son visage de coup. Enfoiré ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ?

- Mary !!! » aboyèrent ses frères pour lui faire de nouveau entendre raison, en vain.

Kaoru et Shun l'agrippèrent et la soulevèrent avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas eux-mêmes perdre l'équilibre sur la surface plus ou moins mobile sous leurs pieds.

- « Donne-nous la puce, Maître des Bêtes. »

Shido se releva péniblement, saignant abondamment là où sa cousine l'avait mordu. S'avançant prudemment vers le natté, il sortit la puce de sa poche, le poing fermé. Minoru s'approcha de son aîné et vint placé son disque affûté sous la gorge de Fuyuki, arborant un sourire malicieux. Saku, impassible, posa sa main sur celle de Shido qui commençait à déplier ses doigts. Les Midori avaient la puce.

Shido fut tenté de se retourner, mais au dernier moment, son instinct lui dicta de se baisser. Il vit alors passer au dessus de lui Mary, les yeux injectés de sang qui avait attaquer une fois encore. A cet instant, il ne voyait plus en elle sa cousine mais seulement la bête qu'elle devenait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, parler avec elle, comprendre la raison de ses « pourquoi ? » pour y donner une réponse, mais là, alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il ne savait que faire devant _ça_.

- « Mary, non ! » avait crié l'impassible Shun.

Le Maître des Bêtes revint alors à la réalité pour voir que la jeune fille plongeait sur lui alors que le train effectuait un virage des plus sérés. Il tomba sur le côté et s'accrocha tant bien que mal au toit de fer. Il vit alors que Mary, suite à son saut, n'avait pas réussi à rétablir son équilibre à cause du virage. Elle vacilla et une secousse eut fini de la déséquilibrer.

- « MARYYYYYY !!!!!! » hurlèrent en chœur les Midori, se précipitant pour la rattraper. En vain, elle avait chu.

Sa chute fut lente et alors qu'elle tendait les mains devant elle en direction du natté qui avait sauté la secourir. Comme son cousin, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et un épais brouillard l'enveloppa un court instant, puis elle sombra, inconsciente. Elle ne put qu'entendre son amant crier encore son nom, la voix tremblante.

Les yeux à demi clos, le Beast Master ne parvenait pas à bouger, quand bien même il voulait sauver Mary. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné et il se sentait défaillir, il avait perdu trop de sang. Une seconde, tout fut noir, puis la lumière aveuglante du soleil lui brouilla la vue. Il venait de passer sous un tunnel. Il était seul. Seul sur le toit de ce maudit train, incapable de savoir si les Midori l'avaient sauvée. Seul, et blessé. De toutes ses blessures, c'était au cœur qu'il souffrait le plus ; Mary voulait le tuer, et en l'attaquant, elle-même s'était mise en danger, ou pis encore, peut-être en était morte.

Le vent qui maltraitait sa tignasse brune le réveilla peu à peu, et alors que le train quittait la côte, il se décida à bouger. Les mouvements de son bras et de son flanc lui faisaient mal, mais à l'aide de ses jambes, il rampa jusqu'à l'espace qui séparait les deux wagons, laissant derrière lui une longue traînée ensanglantée, et pénétra dans celui qu'il avait occupé précédemment. Il manqua de tomber mais il se rattrapa à une barre en inox. Là, il crut voir une ombre assise en tête du wagon. Troublé, il essaya de s'en rapprocher sans trébucher. Une fois en face de ce qui ne lui semblait plus être une ombre, il s'immobilisant complètement. Il baissa la tête et emprisonna les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux dans ses cils, tremblant de colère et d'impuissance et murmura :

- « Tu étais là tout ce temps, tu aurais pu intervenir, tu aurais DÛ intervenir. Je suis sûr que tu aurais été capable d'empêcher ça. Et elle ne serait pas tomber de la rame… Qui sait ce qu'il en est d'elle à présent ! »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais il ne toucha pas le sol. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une ombre l'avait rattrapé. Et l'enlaçait presque à présent.

- « Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que ce devait être ainsi.

- Mais je venais de retrouver quelqu'un de ma famille… Je venais de retrouver Mary !

- Ce devait être ainsi. »

Shido se laissa alors aller, épuisé, démuni de toute force et de volonté. Contre l'épaule accueillante, il laissa librement couler sa pluie, salée. Il oublia ses blessures et s'apaisa un peu.

Le train s'arrêta mais ils restèrent dans cette position, Akabane ne desserrant pas son étreinte.

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
